


Rebound

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e03 The Harsh Light of Day, F/F, Femslash, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Thinking bad, Anya hot.
Relationships: Anya Jenkins/Buffy Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Buffy Flash 2019





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/gifts).

> I see this taking place in season four after "The Harsh Light of Day," but feel free to imagine it being set elsewhen!

“We’re on the rebound. Isn’t this what rebounding means?” Anya’s voice, though faint from panting, had all the power of her annoyance behind it. 

Buffy considered each factor Anya was presenting, down to the nipples brushing over her chest. She raised a hand to brush back at one. It poked through Anya’s shirt. Right. _Carpe diem_, she remembered saying once. 

No more remembering. She felt the press of Anya against her hand, against her own breasts, and brought her other hand up to tug Anya’s head back by her hair. Buffy lowered her head to the soft throat, and sucked.


End file.
